Phantomhive and Hellsing, Chat et Chien, Partie 1
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Et voici l'ultime tome de ma saison 3. Mais j'ajoute d'une autre série. Les Phanto,hive reviennent de vacances et Angelika trouve une étrange lettre dans son courrier. Une certaine Integra Hellsing prétent la connaître depuis longtemps, bien qu'Angelika n'en ait aucun souvenir. Quelle mystères se cache derrière cette femme et à Londres en ce moment? Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Home Sweet Home

Volume 4.

_(Suite de Semaine de Fou.)_

Lettres, Uchiha and Hellsing, Partie 1.

Chapitre 1.

Home Sweet Home.

Tout commença au prestigieux manoir Phantomhive où le cuisinier Bardroy et le jardinier Finnian étaient attablés pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Trois années se sont écoulées depuis que leurs maîtres Sébastian Michaelis, Angelika Phantomhive et leur fille Raven sont partis en voyage à la suite de la compétition de gymnastique-lutte.

Aujourd'hui c'était une très belle matinée de décembre et une fine neige tombait dehors. Ce matin, Finny était _encore_ en train de se plaindre.

- Ça va faire TROIS AAANNNSSS que M. Sébastian, la jeune maîtresse et mademoiselle Raven sont partis!, se lamenta-t-il en jouant avec son gruau. CCC'EEESSSTTT LLLOOONNNGGG!

- Je te préviens Finny, péta Bard. Si tu nous refais le même baratin demain matin encore, je te fais un cornet trois boules, compris!

- Mais tout de même, j'en ais MMMAAARRREEE! Je veux savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus!

- Et moi tu sais de quoi j'en ais MMMAAARRREEE? J'en ais MMMAAARRREEE de TTTOOOUUUJJJOOOUUURRRSSS t'entendre te PPPLLLAAAIIINNNDDDRRREEE TTTOOOUUUSSS les jours!

Mais au moment où Finny allait rajouter une couche gna, gna, gna et de bla, bla, bla, May Linn débarqua dans la cuisine en brandissant une enveloppe. Quand elle voulut parler, elle ne remarqua pas le lacet d'une de ces bottes qui était détaché, et elle se prit les pieds dedans, s'étalant de tout son long sur les dalles de pierre du parterre. Finny et Bard l'aidèrent à se relever et à s'assoir sur une chaise.

- Ça va May, demanda Finny.

- Ou…oui…!

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe May pour que tu sois si agitée dès le matin? demanda Bard. Et c'est quoi cette lettre?

May Linn semblait très heureuse et très gênée vis-à-vis la question, mais elle consentit à répondre.

- C'est justement à cause de ce pli que je suis arrivée en trombe comme ça. Elle est arrivée ce matin…et deviner de qui elle vient.

Bard et Finny n'en savaient fichtrement rien. Mais tentèrent tout de même leurs chances.

- Lord Samuel?, tenta Bard.

- Non.

- M. Lau?, essaya Finny.

- Non.

Ils essayèrent ensuite Alois Trancy, le Vicomte de Druitt, Scotland Yard et passèrent même la Reine elle-même et autres, mais en vain. Jamais ils n'avaient mentionnés la personne concernée. May Linn vit qu'ils étaient à court d'idées et dit, un petit air malicieux sur la face.

- Comme je vois que vous ne trouvez pas, je vais vous le dire.

- C'est gentil, parce que là, on sèche, dit Bard en soupirant.

- …M. SÉBASTIAN!

Surpris, les deux autres firent la AH de la surprise.

- T'es pas sérieuse là j'espère!, s'écria Bard.

- Si, je parle sérieusement.

- Mais c'est génial!, s'écria Finny. Enfin des nouvelles! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?

- Bin je l'ai pas encore ouverte car je voulais le savoir en même temps que vous, répondit May Linn.

- Bin alors qu'est-ce que t'attends, le nouvelle an, ouvre-là, dit Bard en agitant les bras à grande vitesse comme s'il voulait s'envoler.

May Linn ouvrit l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes. Quand elle réussit à en extirper la lettre, elle la déplia et la lut à haute voix. Elle disait.

_**Chers Bard, May et Finny,**_

_**Nous sommes désolés de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, mais ont étaient trop absorbés par le voyage qu'on y a pas pensé. Angelika et Raven vont bien. Le voyage a été très plaisant. On a été dans plusieurs pays tels que la Grèce, la France, les États-Unis, l'Inde, le Japon et l'Italie. Raven à adorer la France.**_

_**En parlant de Raven, vous serez surpris à quel point elle a grandi bin…vous le verrez car nous revenons très bientôt. Je dirais le quatorze décembre vers 13h.**_

_**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises et que Tanaka est en bonne santé. Angelika et Raven vous salut.**_

_**Sébastian Michaelis.**_

_**P.S. On vous a trouvez des souvenirs.**_

Les trois domestiques restèrent abasourdis par le contenu de la missive. Cela dura un bon quinze grosses minutes…jusqu'à ce que May Linn s'écria en regardant le regardant le calendrier. 13 décembre.

- M. Sébastian, la jeune maîtresse et mademoiselle Raven arrivent demain! VITE! Il faut faire reluire le manoir, tailler le jardin au grand complet et préparer un repas somptueux! VITE, Bard, Finny, vous savez ce que vous devez faire?

- HAY!

Puis les domestiques se dépêchèrent de rendre le domaine Phantomhive e plus présentable possible dans leurs moyens. Mais il y avait un mais (non ce n'est pas des catastrophes) ils s'étaient assez améliorés ses dernières années. Bard ne carbonisait presque plus rien. Finny ne déracinait presque plus rien. Et May Linn ne cassait presque plus rien.

C'était vraiment un épisode au-delà du réel.

Mais bon, y a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça.

Il faut se secouer les puces!


	2. Intéressantes Nouvelles

Chapitre 2.

Intéressantes Nouvelles.

Le jour J.

Le manoir était à peu près présentable, mais propre. À 12h55, les domestiques et Tanaka se rendirent à la porte principale du manoir pour y recevoir leurs employeurs, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours.

À 13h pile, une calèche tirée par quatre chevaux s'arrêta devant les domestiques. Le cocher descendit de son siège et vint ouvrir la porte. Ce fut d'abord un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux carmins qui en sortit, suivit d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains foncés noués en deux nattes et aux yeux verts, dont un caché par un bandeau puis finalement une fillette de trois ans dotée d'une toison semblable à celle de la jeune femme et aux yeux aussi rouges que ceux de l'homme.

Sébastian, Angelika et Raven étaient de retour chez eux.

- Bienvenue chez vous maîtres, dit le vieux Tanaka en s'inclinant aussi bas que le permettaient ces rhumatismes.

- Merci M. Tanaka, le remercia Sébastian. Heureux de vous revoir.

- Bonjour, ça fait plaisirs de revenir, ajouta Angelika en levant les yeux…Raven, tu n'as pas salué les autres, gronda-t-elle à la fillette.

- Pardon mère…bonjour tout le monde. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit Raven.

Ce fut la première fois que Bard, May Linn, Finny et Tanaka entendirent la voix de leur très jeune maîtresse. En la regardant plus attentivement, Tanaka trouva que la petite Raven était le quasi exact portrait de sa mère au même âge, sauf pour les yeux. Ces cheveux brillaient aux minces rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à sortir, ces yeux ressemblaient à deux petits rubis et sa peau était aussi pâle que celles de ces parents. Elle était affublée d'un joli petit ensemble rouge-bourgogne et blanc à traîne et ces bottes à talons plats, ces gants et son large nœud étaient blancs. Elle serrait dans ces bras une peluche de Peter Rabbit et affichait un sourire tout mignon d'enfant innocent.

Bref, elle était tout à fait adorable.

Sébastian et Angelika paraissaient tout à fait normaux pour eux…enfin…presque. Finnian remarqua que Angelika se tenait le ventre qui si elle avait la nausée. Bien qui celui-ci semblait normal. Il dit.

- Mademoiselle Angelika, vous vous sentez bien? Vous avez mal à l'estomac?

- Quoi…oh non, ça va Finny. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

- Bien.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus et les arrivants allèrent ranger leurs affaires. Mais comme Raven n'était qu'un bébé la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormit à la maison, il fallait refaire sa chambre et changer le berceau pour un lit. Heureusement que ces parents avaient réfléchies à l'éventualité et avaient pensé à lui trouver des vêtements et des objets plus adaptés à son âge. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la déco. Mais ils feront ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils avaient une malle pleine de cadeaux pour les serviteurs.

Quand Sébastian et Angelika appelèrent les domestiques, ils accourèrent avec enthousiasme. Impatients de savoir quels souvenirs leurs maîtres leurs avaient rapportés de leurs vacances.

- Bien, M. Tanaka, dit Sébastian en ouvrant une petite valise. Voilà pour vous, un tout nouveau service à thé japonais en jade et des plantes médicinales pour soulager vous maux de dos.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Tanaka. C'est très gentil. Et il s'empressa de ce faire un thé.

- Pour May Linn, continua Angelika. Une Tour Eiffel miniature tout droit venue de Paris et une paire de lunettes aux montures d'argent. Avec celle-là, tu es sûre de ne plus bêcher nulle part.

- Merci, dit May Linn en changeant de lunettes et miracle…elle voyait parfaitement bien.

- Pour Bard, poursuivit Sébastian, un joli petit bijou de bazooka en acier blindé à projectiles à têtes chercheuses. Le dernier model sorti aux États-Unis.

- Ooohhh trop génial!, s'exclama le cuisinier. Alors là, il est trop canon!...

- Tututu, l'interrompit Angelika. Tu ne pourras t'en servir que quand le manoir sera en danger. Comprit! On était déjà assez réticents à l'acheter.

Bard perdit son sourire d'enfant et baissa la tête d'un air démoralisé. Il leva le pouce pour montrer que le message était passé.

- Et pour finir, Finny, conclut Sébastian. Un foulard fait main et deux parures en saphir provenant directement d'Inde.

- Je vous remercie M. Sébastian, dit Finnian. J'en prendrai grand soin! Et il enleva ses vieilles barrettes pour les remplacer par les nouvelles en saphir. Puis attacha le joli foulard richement décoré de superbes motifs colorés à son cou.

- Bon, dit Angelika. C'est bien beau, mais nous on a nos valises à aller défaire. May Linn, le linge qu'on te donnera, tu le laveras, comprit.

- Oui mademoiselle.

- Bien.

Puis le monde partit chacun de leurs côté. Suivons Angelika et sa fille Raven. Elles allèrent dans la chambre de la plus jeune et entreprirent de tout ranger à sa place. La chambre de Raven était de style victorien de couleur vert pin et bleu marin. Les meubles étaient en bois de chêne noir, les rideaux, le set de draps et le tapis en laine, bleu. La seule chose que l'on pouvait deviner la pièce comme une chambre d'enfant était la peluche de Peter Rabbit installée sur le lit et les quelques jeux de sociétés ranger dans un coffre. Sinon les murs étaient parsemés de tableaux et de livres. Car en effet, les parents de Raven lui avaient appris non seulement à parler et à marcher pendant le voyage, mais aussi à lire, à écrire, à calculer, etc…Ce qui fessait que Raven était plus brillante que la moyenne des enfants de son âge.

- Raven, appela sa mère.

- Oui mère.

- Maintenant que ta chambre est prête, sois gentille d'aller suivre ton cours de géographie avec Tanaka et ton père.

- Oui mère.

Elle fit un câlin à Angelika et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Angelika profita de cette occasion pour aller défaire son propre bagage. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle prit son linge sale et le donna à May Linn.

- Dis May Linn, y-a-t'il du courrier pour moi?

- Euh…oui, j'ai tout déposé sur votre bureau.

- Merci, si quelqu'un me cherche, je serai à mon bureau.

- Entendu mademoiselle.

La bonne partit pour la laverie et Angelika pour le dit bureau où elle trouva une petite pile d'enveloppes. Tant mieux si elle était petite, contrairement aux monts Everest qu'elle avait droit d'habitude.

Il y avait quatorze lettres et le journal du jour. Les quatre premières n'étaient que des factures, les sept suivantes étaient des invitations à des bals et des soirées mondaines dont la jeune démone avait toujours horreur, dont une du fatigant Vicomte de Druitt. Bizarrement, bien qu'il travaillait à présent à l'hôpital de Londres, il trouvait encore le temps d'organiser ses réceptions. Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune comtesse ouvrit la missive du Vicomte pour y dénicher l'invitation plus un p-s sur un autre bout de papier. Ça disait.

_**P-S: Si vous êtes encline à vous joindre à moi pour une fête encore plus excitante, je vous attendrai dans le noir avec une bonne bouteille de champagne que vous m'enlaciez de votre lumière et…**_

Bon ça va faire le niaisage! Angelika ne prit pas la peine de continuer à lire la suite qu'elle déchira le p-s et l'invitation en douze. Franchement, ça venait et paraissait gros comme une montagne son invitation! Le pervers. Apparemment, il n'était toujours pas au courant que Angelika était mariée et mère de famille depuis presque trois ans. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'aujourd'hui était son vingt-troisième anniversaire. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi les servants avaient astiqué le manoir du grenier au sous-sol. Elle se promit de les remerciez plus tard. Elle regarda maintenant les deux dernières lettres qui étaient toutes deux différentes. Mais avant de les lire, elle jeta un coup d'œil au journal. Apparemment, Londres n'était pas tranquille. La manchette en caractère gras n'avait rien de très réjouissant. On pouvait y lire.

_**TROISIÈME ATTAQUES DE GOULES À LONDRES.**_

Et en plus petit caractère était écrit.

_**La quasi-totalité des membres du personnel du British Museum transformé en goules.**_

S'en suivie de l'article qui intrigua fortement Angelika.

_**Dans la nuit du 13 au 14 décembre, les agents de sécurité de nuit du British Museum furent attaqués par des créatures étranges et sauvages. D'après les quelques survivants, ses créatures avaient la peau grisâtres, des dents pourries, des mains putréfiées et couvertes de croûtes aux longs ongles jaunâtres, leurs orbites semblaient dépourvues de yeux et quand elles ouvraient la bouches une sorte de râle inspiré mêlé à un grognement en sortait. Le plus bizarres était qu'elles étaient affublées des uniformes du musée.**_

_**Quand les forces de Scotland Yard eurent tué les quelques créatures restantes, le musée fut inspecté, un seul cadavre et quelques survivants furent retrouvés. Les ambulanciers eurent vite fait de les transportés à l'hôpital. Les victimes se comptent au nombre de vingt-six et les vivants quatre. Parmi ceux-ci nous avons: Julius Ford, Laurence Jackson, Norman Gordon et Ivan Phillips. Les quatre furent récupérés vivants, mais en grave état.**_

_**Pour l'instant, Scotland Yard n'arrive toujours pas trouvez le reste de ses créatures, mais nous pouvons vous assurer que la police anglaise fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour traquer les coupables. Lord Arthur Randall, actuel chef de Scotland Yard a tenu à faire le message qui suit.**_

_**«Jamais Scotland Yard ne permettra que les jardins de la Reine soient souillés de sang. Je le jure sur mon honneur que j'attraperai moi-même le coupable et le ferrai mettre derrière les barreaux»…**_

Angelika ne prit pas la peine de finir l'article qu'elle replia le journal et le jeta sur un coin du bureau.

- Pff, bien sûr Randall que tu veux attraper le coupable!, murmura la jeune démone pour elle-même. T'en as sûrement marre de te faire devancer par le Chat de la Reine. Marre de te faire battre par une femme d'au moins trente ans ta cadette. Oh la, la, quelle humiliation!...Quel imbécile!

Angelika finit de se moquer du vieil homme et regarda les dernières missives. La première était frappée du sceau royal. Une lettre de la Reine. La comtesse ne perdit pas de temps et l'ouvrit tout de suite.

_**Ma petite chérie, **_(Mais y'en a marre de se faire appeler comme ça)

_**J'espère que tu es heureuse et que ton mari va bien. Tu as sûrement entendue parler des attaques de goules qui se sont déroulée à Londres. Je ne pense pas que Scotland Yard pourra résoudre cette affaire. C'est pourquoi je réquisitionne ton aide dans cette enquête. Sauf que je ne pense pas non plus que tu pourras la régler seule. Ce sera sûrement la plus dangereuse enquête que je te confirai. C'est pourquoi je t'envoie l'aide de la Chien de la Reine. Ce problème relate du surnaturel et ma Chien en est une pro. Son aide te sera précieuse.**_

_**Je te souhaite bonne chance.**_

_**Victoria, Reine d'Angleterre.**_

Angelika resta perplexe face à cette lettre. Ça avait d'être du sérieux. Mais qui pouvait bien être la Chien de la Reine. Elle n'avait laissé aucun nom. Bin oui, travaillé avec quelqu'un dont on ignore le nom! Vraiment brillant! Enfin bon, plutôt s'occuper de cette dernière lettre. Elle était frappée d'un sceau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Mais sur l'enveloppe était écrit dans une écriture raffinée.

_**À Lady Angelika Solenn Phantomhive**_

_**De**_

_**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.**_

Qui c'est ça? Angelika ne connaissait personne portant un tel nom. Mais si ça se trouve, cette Integra était peut-être la fameuse Chien que la Reine lui avait parlée. Le sceau était assez sophistiqué pour que cette personne soit de la noblesse. Mais étrange d'être une femme et de se faire appeler Sir. Angelika elle, était peut-être garçon manqué, mais elle se fessait tout de même appeler Lady. Cédant à son intrigue, Angelika ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et la lut.

_**Chère Angelika, **_

_**Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je pensais que tu avais disparue. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis soulagée. Enfin, trêve de sentiments. Tu as sûrement entendue parler des attaques de goules qui ont eus lieu en ville. La Reine m'a beaucoup parlée des remarquables services que tu avais accomplis pour elle. C'est pourquoi je serais ravie d'obtenir ton aide dans cette sale affaire. Car comme tu peux t'en douter, je suis également au service de la famille Royale en tant que Chien de la Reine. **_(Et la lumière fut)

_**Je viendrai te voir au manoir le 15 décembre pour que nous puissions parler plus sérieusement de cette enquête et nettoyer les jardins de la Reine.**_

_**J'espère que tu te portes bien. J'ai hâte de te revoir après toutes ses années.**_

_**Cordialement**_

_**Integra Hellsing.**_

Angelika était assez pantoise face à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Pourquoi cette femme la tutoyait-elle? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cette Integra voulait dire par te revoir? C'étaient-elles déjà rencontrées dans le passé? Angelika n'en avait aucuns souvenirs.

Et surtout, elle avait dit qu'elle serait là le 15 décembre. Ce qui voulait dire…demain. Ne perdant pas une seconde, la jeune démone couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque prévenir son diable de mari.

En arrivant, Sébastian, Raven et Tanaka étaient plongés dans une leçon de géographie. Il y avait des livres, des papiers, des cartes et un globe terrestre éparpillés partout sur la table. Raven leva son nez taché d'encre de sa feuille de notes et dit.

- Un problème mère? Tu sembles soucieuse.

- Non, rien de grave chaton. Mais je dois parler avec ton père.

- Mais mère…ma leçon?

- Ne t'en fait pas chaton, tu la termineras une autre fois, intervint Sébastian. Ta mère à l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire pour interrompre ton cours.

- Bon…d'accord.

- Merci chaton. Sois gentille et range tes affaires. Mais prends juste la peine de marquer où tu es rendue dans ton livre.

- Oui père.

Et la petite Raven plaça un signet dans son atlas, mit ses feuilles de notes dans une chemise, remit son livre sur l'étagère et rangea son stylo dans le petit bureau. Quand elle eut finit, elle embrassa ces parents et partit avec Tanaka.

- Ah j'oubliais, dit Sébastian avec un sourire. Pense à te laver le nez. Tu as plein d'encre dessus chaton.

Raven croisa les yeux et entrevit une tache noirâtre sur le bout de son nez. Toute gênée, elle mit sa main derrière sa tête, poussa un petit rire et s'en fut. Tanaka sortit à sa suite en refermant la porte.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?, demanda Sébastian à sa femme.

- De ça, répondit-elle en lui tendant la lettre d'Integra Hellsing.

Sébastian prit le papier et le lut en vitesse. Quand il releva les yeux, sa femme était accotée à la table, les bras croisés et un regard interrogateur.

- Alors...connais-tu cette Integra Hellsing?

- Très franchement, non.

- Mmmh, cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup à savoir qui elle est. Tous ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle se fait appeler la Chien de la Reine et qu'elle doit m'aider à résoudre l'enquête.

- Eh bien…nous verrons bien qui elle est vraiment demain.

- Oui tu as raison. De toute façon, avec toi et moi pour protéger le domaine Phantomhive, rien ne peux venir à bout de nous. Nous ne formons pas le plus puissant couple de démons pour rien.

- Entièrement d'accord. Quoique je suis quand même curieux de découvrir qui est cette Hellsing.

Les deux démons continuèrent à parler sans savoir qu'un vieil homme du nom de Tanaka écoutait toute leur conversation derrière la porte.

- En effet jeune maîtresse, pensa-t-il, le domaine ne risque absolument rien avec vous et Sébastian. Mais vous serai agréablement surprise quand vous découvrirai qui est Integra Hellsing.


	3. Une Surprise de Taille

Chapitre 3.

Une Surprise de Taille.

Le couple Phantomhive ne savait toujours pas qui était Integra Hellsing, mais en firent tout de même part nouvelle aux autres. Raven était particulièrement fascinée par cette histoire. C'était la première fois qu'elle assisterait à une enquête menée par sa mère.

Connaissant les principes de la courtoisie de la noblesse, Angelika ordonna que soit réservé un parfait accueil à la nouvelle arrivante.

Le quinze comme prévue, une calèche s'arrêta direct devant la porte principale où étaient réunis Sébastian, Angelika, Raven et les domestiques emmitouflés dans leurs manteau. De la place du cocher descendit un vieil homme. Certes moins vieux que Tanaka mais vieux. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noir attachés en queue de cheval, un monocle et il portait un habit traditionnel de majordome, mais sans queue de pie. Il ouvrit la porte de la calèche et en sortie un homme plus jeune de grande taille aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'un grand manteau, un grand chapeau et un nœud rouge, ainsi que d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste grise cendre, de bottes noirs et de petites lunettes rondes aux reflets jaune-orange. Cet homme tendit la main gantée sertie d'un pentacle et fit descendre une femme aux longs cheveux blonds sales (pas sale au sens propre), avec des lunettes en fond de bouteilles qui contrairement aux anciennes de May Linn, semblaient lui convenir. Elle était habillée du même style qu'Angelika, sauf que son pantalon était plus large et ses chaussures sans talons hauts. Son costume était vert pin et son nœud bleu serti d'une petite croix d'argent.

Une fois à terre, son visage changea du sérieux en un léger sourire. Et sans même que Angelika ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. La femme prit la parole.

- Angelika, cela fait si plaisir de te revoir après quatorze ans. À ce que je vois tu as bien grandis et tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme. Tu n'es plus la petite fille que je côtoyais…Mais au fait pourquoi portes-tu un cache-œil?

Angelika ne saisit traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle parlait comme si elles se connaissaient.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dîtes. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrées?

L'autre femme la lâcha d'un coup et la regardait d'un air surpris.

- Quoi! Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié?

- Oublié quoi?

- Oublié votre amitié, jeune maîtresse, intervint Tanaka derrière elle.

- Quelle amitié Tanaka, je ne comprends pas, dit la comtesse. Expliquez-vous!

- M. Tanaka, s'exclama la jeune femme à lunettes, cela fais si longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vus non plus. Vous avez l'air en forme.

- En effet Dame Integra. Vous êtes devenue une très belle femme…

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi Tanaka semble la connaître alors que moi j'ai l'air dans les vapes!, s'énerva Angelika.

- Voyez-vous jeune maîtresse, cette jeune femme n'est autre qu'Integra Hellsing. Votre amie d'enfance.

Angelika fut scotché par les paroles du vieil homme. Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps!

- Integra…murmura-t-elle…mon amie d'enfance.

Et elle eut un flash.

(Flash-back)

_De grands éclats de rires se fessaient entendre dans le grand jardin du manoir Phantomhive. Deux petites filles jouaient ensemble. L'une devait avoir dix-onze ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds sales, des yeux bleus et des lunettes rondes. La seconde semblait avoir huit-neuf ans, avait des cheveux châtains-caramel et des yeux verts. Il s'agissait d'Integra Hellsing et Angelika Phantomhive. Elles s'amusaient avec le petit chat noir prénommé Sébastian sous le regard attendri de leurs pères et de la mère de la plus jeune des deux._

_- Tu sais Vincent, je suis content que nos filles s'entendent aussi bien entre elle._

_- Oui. Tu as raison Arthur. Cela aidera grandement quand elles seront grandes et qu'elles devront prendre nos places en tant que Chat et Chien de la Reine._

_- Oh vous deux, intervint Rachel. Laissez-les tranquilles. Ce ne sont que des petites filles._

_- Désolé chérie, dit Vincent._

_Ils regardèrent à présent les petites assissent au bord du petit étang en train de se faire des colliers de fleurs._

_- Tient Angelika, dit Integra en lui mettant le sien autour du cou._

_- Merci grande sœur, répondit Angelika un peu penaude._

_- Qui-a-t'il petite sœur?, s'inquiéta Integra._

_- Promet-moi qu'on sera toujours sœur Integra!_

_- Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles!_

_- J'ai entendu nos papas parler de quand on sera grandes et qu'on devra prendre leurs places. On va tellement être débordées par le boulot qu'on pourra plus se voir._

_Integra comprenait maintenant ce qui tracassait sa sœur. Elle prit le collier que Angelika avait fait, le mit à son cou et l'enlaça en lui caressant les cheveux._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur. Même quand on prendra la relève de nos papas, on restera toujours sœur._

_- Tu me le jure?_

_- Promis._

_Soulagée, Angelika noua ces bras autour de la taille. Elle se considérait très chanceuse d'avoir une amie aussi gentille et attentionnée qu'Integra._

_De son côté, Integra se sentait très heureuse avec Angelika. Elle comblait le trou que sa mère ne pouvait pas combler._

_Elles étaient absolument inséparables._

_On aurait pu considérer les deux fillettes comme des vraies sœurs tellement elles s'entendaient bien. C'est pourquoi elles s'appelaient grande sœur et petite sœur. Elles se connaissaient depuis cinq ans et elles ne s'étaient jamais disputer. On n'aurait jamais pu imaginer deux fillettes qui s'entendaient aussi bien. Elles s'étaient vues pour la première fois quand Integra avait six ans et que son père devait aller à une réunion important avec un comte qui était lui aussi aux services de la Reine. Il lui avait dit que cet homme avait lui aussi une fille, mais un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Elle n'avait que quatre ans. Au premier regard, Angelika avait été un peu gênée, mais au fur et à mesure qu'Integra lui souriait et lui parlait, elle finit par sortir de derrière les jupes de sa mère et alla jouer avec Integra. Depuis, plus rien ne pouvait séparer les deux amies. Excepter…_

_La mère d'Integra était morte en lui donnant naissance et son père mourut d'un cancer quand elle avait douze ans. C'est à peu près au même moment où l'incendie provoqué par l'ange Ash/Angela tua les parents de Angelika et qu'elle se fit enlever, vendre et sauver par Sébastian. Depuis ses incidents, elles ne s'étaient plus revues, trop occupées par les affaires de leurs familles._

(Fin Flash-Back)

Maintenant Angelika se souvenait. Integra était la seule personne qu'elle n'ait jamais connue qu'elle ait considéré comme une amie et non comme un pion à sacrifier.

- INTEGRA ONE-SAMA!

Puis la jeune femme sauta dans les bras d'Integra. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent.

- Angelika, enfin…tu t'en souviens. Tu m'as manquée.

- Oh Integra pardonne-moi d'avoir oubliée!

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu devais sûrement être occupée par la Compagnie Fantom.

- Oui…mais au fait, qu'est devenu Arthur, ton père?

- Il est mort, et le tien? Où sont Vincent et ta mère Rachel? Et ta Tante Angelina, Mme. Red?

- Eux aussi sont morts quand j'avais tout juste dix ans. Et ma tante, à douze ans.

- Oh pardon. Mais si je compte bien, tu as eus vingt-trois ans hier, c'est ça?

- Oui, et toi vingt-cinq, puisque tu as deux ans de plus que moi.

- Oui, euh…qui sont ses personnes derrière?

- C'est maintenant qu'elle nous remarque!, grogna Bard.

- Tait-toi Bard. En tout cas excuse-moi Integra. L'homme aux cheveux noirs est mon mari…

- Sébastian Michaelis, mademoiselle Integra, dit le concerné en s'inclinant et en lui fessant un baisemain. Integra en rougit.

- Déjà mariée. Surprenant. Belle prise Angelika, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie. Mais je croyais que tu étais fiancée avec le petit Sammy? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu lui?

- Il va bien, mais des circonstances inattendues les ont forcés à annuler leurs fiançailles, répondit Sébastian.

- Quelles circonstances?, demanda Integra.

- Moi!, dit Raven en empoignant le pantalon de son père et en se cachant à moitié derrière ses jambes.

- Euh…qui es-tu ma belle enfant? demanda Integra en s'agenouillant face à la fillette démone.

- Raven Seras Phantomhive. Fille d'Angelika Phantomhive et de Sébastian Michaelis.

- Quoi, tu es déjà mère?, interrogea Integra en se relevant et en se plantant devant son amie. Depuis combien de temps?

Angelika avait maintenant l'air un peu gênée.

- Euh…ouais…depuis environ trois ans.

- Si je m'attendais à ça! Et moi qui suis encore vierge, dit tout bas Integra. Et les autres? Qui sont-ils?

- Ah oui, ce sont mes domestiques. Mon jardinier Finnian, ma bonne May Linn et mon cuisiner Bardroy.

- Enchantée. Je vais aussi vous présenter. L'homme au monocle est mon majordome Walter C. Dornez et l'homme en rouge est mon garde du corps Alucard….Euh…si on rentrait…fait un peu froid ici.

Ils acquiescèrent, mais Angelika et Sébastian, et même Raven avaient sentis quelque chose d'anormal chez cet Alucard, même d'inhumain…quoique ce ne fût pas difficile à deviner avec le sourire carnassier qu'il affichait d'où on pouvait entrevoir des dents encore plus pointues que celles de Grell. Il cachait bien son jeu, mais Sébastian était résolu à trouver le hic.


	4. L'Enquête, un Soupçon de Vérité

Chapitre 4.

L'Enquête, un Soupçon de Vérité.

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'enquête incluant le Chat et la Chien de la Reine. Integra était une grande experte du monde surnaturel et pouvait éclaircir de nombreux points avec Angelika qui était plutôt novice dans ce domaine.

Angelika avait accepté à ce qu'Integra, Walter et Alucard réside au manoir pour le temps de l'affaire.

Tout se passait normalement, sauf que quand c'était l'heure des repas, évidemment devaient manger pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais bizarrement, Alucard ne mangeait jamais avec eux, Raven et Integra. Il n'était même pas dans la salle à manger. Integra tenta de leur dirent qu'il ne mangeait pas aux mêmes heures qu'eux, mais les Phantomhive ne furent pas convaincus. Mettant les soupçons de côtés, Integra et Angelika se concentrèrent sur les goules.

Pour l'instant, elles ne savaient que seulement quatre hommes étaient sortis vivants de la dernière attaque. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller leurs rendre une visite à l'hôpital pour les interroger.

. . .

Hôpital de Londres.

Une fois à la réception, Integra demanda.

- La chambre de messieurs Ford, Jackson, Gordon et Phillips, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Euh…ah oui, chambre quarante-sept.

- Merci.

La chambre quarante-sept était réservée pour les plus graves cas. La quatre survivants étaient tous couchés et presque complètement enveloppés de bandages. Décidément, ça n'a pas été facile. Ils furent d'ailleurs très surpris de voir qu'ils avaient la visite de deux jeunes femmes à l'air sérieux.

- Désolées de vous déranger pendant votre repos, dit Angelika impassible, mais nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passée au musée.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous mesdames? demanda Laurence Jackson.

- Comtesse Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, le Chien de la Reine.

- Comtesse Angelika Solenn Phantomhive, le Chat de la Reine.

- Vous êtes donc au service de sa Majesté, dit Ivan Phillips. Et que voulez-vous savoir?

- Pour commencer, dit Integra. Comment tout ça a commencé? Que s'est-il passé exactement?

- Eh bien, répondit Julius Ford. Il était à peu près 8:00 du soir, l'heure de la fermeture du musée. Toute la patrouille de nuit avait commencé leurs rondes. Nous étions une trentaine d'hommes. Après vingt minutes, tout était calme, pas un rat. Et puis soudainement…je ne me rappelle plus tellement…ça s'est passé si vite…Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Une créature a surgit de derrière une colonne et une seconde plus tard, la moitié des gardes étaient tous mort. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, car ils se sont relever quelques instants après. Cette créature leur avait mordu la nuque d'après ce que nous avons pu voir. Elle a attaquée tous ce qui était vivants dans son champ de vision.

- Alors comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir en vie?, demanda Angelika.

- Nous étions en train d'essayer de nous enfuir, répondit Norman Gordon. Quand les forces de Scotland Yard sont arrivées et ont tués les goules. Mais elles ne sont pas mortes à la première balle…

- Évidemment, l'interrompit Integra. Les goules ne peuvent mourir que lorsqu'elles n'ont plus aucunes gouttes de sang dans les veines ou quand elles sont en morceaux. Scotland Yard a du passé ces réserves de munitions, non?

- Oui, répondit Ford. Ça a pris du temps avant que toutes les goules ne s'effondrent.

- Bien, poursuivit Angelika. Avez-vous d'autres détails à nous fournir? Et comment s'appelait le cadavre que l'on a retrouvé?

- Il s'appelait Kenneth Coolidge, dit Gordon. Et aussi, quand nos camarades se fessaient mordre, ils commençaient d'abord par tomber en se vidant de leurs sangs. Puis après environ une minute, ils se relevaient la peau grise, des orbites vides…puis…puis…AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

- Ivan!, l'appelèrent les trois autres.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une infirmière arriva.

- Veillez l'excuser mesdames, dit-elle à Integra et Angelika, mais il est sûrement le plus affecté de tous. Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas grave madame, nous comprenons, dit Integra.

Et elles partirent de l'hôpital. Integra était profondément confuse. Elle aurait bien aimée voir la dépouille de ce Kenneth Coolidge. Mais il avait sûrement été enterré à l'heure qu'il ait. Elle en fit part à sa sœur, mais étrange, celle-ci lui sourit.

- Quoi?

- Je te pari ce que tu veux que ce Kenneth Coolidge n'est pas encore dans sa tombe.

- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre.

- Je connais personnellement celui qui s'occupe des morts dans cette bon sang de ville. À chaque fois que sa Majesté m'ordonne de m'occuper d'une affaire de meurtres, je vais chez mon informateur. Il n'y a pas de meilleurs à Londres que lui.

- Qui ça lui?

- Vient.

Et Angelika entraîna Integra jusqu'à la boutique d'Undertaker.

En plein devant, Integra n'était plus si assurée que d'habitude. Elle pensait qu'Angelika lui fessait une bonne blague. Pourquoi s'étaient-elles arrêtées devant la boutique des entrepreneurs de pompes funèbres.

- Euh…tu me fais une farce c'est ça?

- Mais nan…allez entres, répondit Angelika en la poussant à l'intérieur…Undertaker, tu es là?

Pas de réponse…

- BOUUHH!

À la surprise, Integra fit un bond de trois mètres en poussant un petit cri et en se réfugiant derrière Angelika. Le bruit venait du plafond où le croque-mort était suspendu au chandelier. Angelika n'avait même pas bougé. Plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Encore moins Undertaker.

- Et bien…bonjour, bonjour, bonjour!, dit-il en descendant, se plantant devant les deux jeunes femmes. N'est-ce pas la comtesse, et accompagnée d'une autre dame. Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes qui?

- Sir Integra Hellsing, Chien de la Reine, répondit-elle en reprenant un air plus digne.

- Ha, un autre larbin de la Reine…

- S'il-vous-plaît, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, intervint Angelika en sentant sa sœur s'énerver. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là Undertaker?

- Bien sûr, les goules…mais tu connais mon prix comtesse, ricana le croque-mort en allant s'assoir sur un cercueil.

- Eh Angelika…c'est lui ton informateur?, demanda Integra. Il m'a plutôt l'air d'un parfait imbécile de zouave.

- Ne te fit pas à son allure, dit Angelika. Il a peut-être l'air d'une comédie, mais il est le mieux placé pour tout savoir sur les cadavres ici.

- Mhff!

- Hé les filles ne faîtes pas comme si je n'étais pas là!, rigola Undertaker en revenant se plantant droit devant les deux jeunes femmes. Alors comtesse, tu veux des informations sur quoi exactement?

- Je voudrais des informations sur Kenneth Coolidge. L'homme que tu viens de recevoir, répondit Angelika en s'assaillant sur une des cercueils et en forçant Integra à en faire autant.

- Oui mais avant, je veux mon éclat de rire. Alors…

- C'est bon j'ai compris…Integra je te demanderais de bien vouloir sortir et de ne pas regarder ça.

- Hein, mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi il demande de rire et non de l'argent?

Mais le regard d'Angelika lui dit de ne pas insister et elle sortit l'attendre à la porte du magasin. À peine une minute plus tard, la baraque trembla tellement que l'enseigne en tomba et vint s'écraser aux pieds d'Integra. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans? Integra finissait de se poser la question que la porte s'ouvrit et Angelika en sortit la tête.

- Tu peux rentrer, dit-elle. Il est disposé à nous répondre.

Quand Integra rentrât, Undertaker était avachi sur son bureau les bras en croix essayant de reprendre son souffle, un filet de bave lui sortait de la bouche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il se retrouve comme ça?, s'inquiéta Integra.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai demandé de sortir. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est toujours comme ça quand on lui donne son gagne-pain…Undertaker, tu vas nous répondre maintenant ou sinon je te préviens que ça va barder pour toi!

- Oui, oui d'accord ça va…il n'était pas de toute beauté quand il est arrivé ici. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je l'aie rendu tout beau. Comme tu sais, Kenneth Coolidge n'est pas devenu une goule, c'est parce qu'il était…

- Encore vierge, c'est ça?, l'interrompit Integra.

- Mais oui tout à fait, plutôt douée la blondinette!

- Quel est le rapport entre les goules et la virginité?, demanda Angelika.

- Je vais te répondre comtesse, dit Undertaker. Quand une goule mord un humain, cet humain ne se transforme que s'il a déjà perdu sa virginité. Les goules ont l'habitude de manger de la chair humaine pour développer leurs intellects. Quand elles en ont mangé suffisamment, elles peuvent même parler et manier une arme à feu. Mais le corps de Kenneth Coolidge n'avait perdu qu'une seule bouchée, ce qui veut dire que les goules que Scotland Yard a tuées n'étaient que des goules trop faciles à abattre. Il pourrait la prochaine fois en avoir de plus dures sur votre chemin les filles. Moi à votre place je prendrais garde à mes fesses. Hu, hu, hu…!

- Mouais…merci de tes infos Undertaker, dit Angelika en se levant.

- Mais de rien. Revient me voir quand tu veux. Et amène ta petite aussi.

- Muh, muh…

Puis les deux jeunes femmes sortirent pour finalement rejoindre le manoir Phantomhive.

. . .

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Alucard avait encore profité du calme et de l'absence des deux femmes pour s'éclipser dans la forêt avoisinante. Mais Sébastian profita aussi de cette opportunité pour mieux l'observer. Alucard, durant tout le temps où avait travaillées les deux comtesses, ne fessait que ce promener entre les couloirs du manoir et la forêt. Pour l'instant, Sébastian ne l'avait rien vu faire de mal. Mais il se méfiait tout de même de lui. Il était sûr que quelque chose clochait avec lui et il s'était entendu avec sa femme qu'il surveillerait Alucard pendant qu'elle serait occupée avec Integra.

Justement, quand Alucard arriva environ au cœur du bois, Sébastian le vit s'arrêter et se cacha derrière un arbre pour voir la suite des évènements L'homme au sourire carnassier se mît à humer l'air et soudainement sauta sur une biche qui courrait à côté. Il lui planta ses dents directement dans le cou et commença sous le regard stupéfait du démon à boire son sang. Il continua son massacre de la pauvre biche en lui arrachant la tête d'un coup de dents et en penchant la tête vers l'arrière pour y recueillir le flot de sang qui s'y écoulait. C'est alors que Sébastian comprit. Alucard était un vampire. Un Nosferatu. La race de vampires les plus sanguinaires qui ait jamais existé. Il pigeait aussi pourquoi Alucard s'absentait du manoir. Il était sûrement assoiffé quand il est arrivé au manoir et c'est pour éviter de faire du mal au gens du domaine qu'il allait prendre l'air. Mais comme les Nosferatu n'étaient pas du genre très délicat et sensible au sort des autres, il avait sûrement du faire du balai sur ordre d'Integra.

Mais Sébastian fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il senti une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Alucard. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je savais bien que quelqu'un m'espionnait. Mais je suis heureux que ce soit un démon de votre envergure qui ait découvert mon secret, Sébastian Michaelis. Je n'ose juste imaginer la réaction de votre démone de femme et de votre démone de fille.

- Mmmh, typique de vous les vampires, Nosferatu Alucard. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant de notre nature à moi et à ma famille?

- Je suis un vampire de première classe. Si un des miens n'était pas capable de reconnaître l'un des vôtres, nous serions bien lamentables.

- Hm, mais gardons cela pour nous d'accord. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon épouse ne se méfie de vous encore plus que maintenant tant que vous séjournerez chez moi.

- Ça me va.

Et les deux immortels retournèrent au manoir en promettant de ne rien dire à personne. Sauf si le moment l'oblige.

Retour à Integra et Angelika. Elles étaient revenues au manoir et s'étaient enfermées dans la bibliothèque pour parler de l'affaire. La table était surchargée de document de papiers et de livres. Dont un dossier chapardé à Lord Randall. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs presque écumé quand il avait vu DEUX comtesses lui voler SON job. Les domestiques fessaient leurs boulots, Raven était en cours d'économie avec Tanaka et Walter venait de servir deux tasses de thé, qu'Angelika n'avait pas touché. Ce qui intrigua Integra. Elle qui connaissait Angelika comme étant une grande amatrice de bon thé.

- Mm, je me demandais Integra, commença Angelika…est-ce que tu connaîtrais une société ou une organisation qui pourrait avoir un lien avec toute cette histoire de goules. Car c'est bien la première fois que j'en entends parler.

- Hm…laisse-moi y réfléchir…euh…oui, il y aurait Millenium.

- Millenium? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- L'organisation Millenium est une organisation nazie. Ce mystérieux groupe, aidé en partie par le Vatican, a délocalisé ses ressources et ses troupes allemandes vers l'Amérique du Sud. Les chercheurs de Millenium ont découvert un moyen de transformer des êtres humains en vampires et en goules par l'intermédiaire de moyen inconnus, mais il semble néanmoins que la chirurgie soit utilisée, tout en les analysants grâce à une puce qui leur est implantés. La plupart des membres en sont des monstres, ou bien ont trouvé un moyen de prolonger leur existence. Leur but de rechercher est surtout d'utiliser le surnaturel à des fins militaires. Elle a à sa tête une espèce de malade appelé le Major Montana Max.

- Intéressant, mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est aidé par le Vatican?

- Il existe une autre organisation qu'Hellsing se doit de faire taire. Elle porte le nom d'Iscariote. En particulier une section de celle-ci. La Section XIII. Elle est commandée par un fou de catholique appelé Enrico Maxwell. La section d'attaque du Vatican dont il s'occupe porte le nom de Judas, et obéit directement aux chefs de l'Église catholique. Il a comme bras droit un gars maso du nom d'Alexander Anderson.

- Qui c'est celui-là?

- Il est membre de la Section XIII d'Iscariote. C'est d'ailleurs l'arme maîtresse de cette branche du Vatican. C'est en réalité un prêtre qui s'occupe d'un orphelinat près de Rome, mais son vrai travail est de traquer et d'éradiquer les morts-vivants. C'est un fanatique qui se considère comme le bras armé de Dieu sur Terre. Bizarrement, il a des pouvoirs de régénération très importants qu'il qualifie lui-même de dons divins, on ne sait pas comment il les a obtenus. Au combat, il utilise des baïonnettes trempées dans de l'eau bénite en grands nombres, ainsi que des pages de la Bible pour purifier les lieux, ce qui affaiblit les créatures de l'ombre et créé une barrière…bin qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Angelika avait violement tressai quand elle avait entendu eau bénite. Étant devenue un démon, elle était maintenant affreusement allergique à cette substance sainte.

- Hein quoi…non rien Integra. Je vais très bien. C'est bon, on a une excellente piste pour traquer les coupables, mais d'où tu connais ses deux sociétés?

- L'organisation Hellsing dont je suis maintenant le chef est en conflit permanent avec Iscariote, qui est nos principaux ennemis. Ils sont catholiques tandis qu'Hellsing est protestant.

Angelika avait à peine écouté la dernière phrase d'Integra. Elle regardait par la fenêtre pour apercevoir Sébastian et Alucard qui semblaient revenir de la forêt. Elle remarqua aussi qu'Alucard avait un filet de sang qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton. Il souriait à Sébastian en se léchant les lèvres. Il y avait du sang même sur ses vêtements. En le regardant comme il faut de la tête aux pieds, Angelika fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de quelque chose. Integra Hellsing était encore tout autant dans le même bateau qu'elle. Elle aussi avait pactisé avec un être immortel. Mais au fait, les démons sang-pur ne consommaient pas de sang, juste les nouveau-nés qui avaient jadis été humain comme Angelika. Sauf qu'elle était la seule nouveau-née au monde. Donc logiquement, Alucard n'était pas un démon.

Sauf que pour Angelika, ça ne prenait pas un œil de lynx pour faire le lien entre le fait qu'Alucard ne mangeait pas et le fait qu'il était couvert de sang. Tout le monde connaissait cette vieille légende.

Alucard était un vampire.

- Angelika…dit tu m'écoute?, demanda Integra en la brassant par les bras.

La jeune démone fut coupée dans ses réflexions par la secousse. Se rappelant où elle était et qui la brassait, elle releva la tête quand elle ressentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre. Elles étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, et c'était les même que quand elle était enceinte de Raven. En plein celles qui rendaient Sébastian complètement fou.

Les oubliant pour le moment, elle regarda Integra avec un air neutre et dit.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

- Dit quoi?

- Qu'Alucard est un vampire.

Integra la lâcha d'un coup et retomba dans son fauteuil. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit les deux hommes dans la vitre. Alucard avait du sang sur lui. Quel idiot de s'être fait prendre! Mais pour éviter les ennuis, elle dit la vérité à Angelika.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que…imagine une seconde, savoir que tu héberge le plus sanguinaire et le plus fort des vampires domestiqués de tout l'Europe sous ton toit. Comme tu aurais réagi?

Angelika pesa la question. Elle qui côtoyait les monstres depuis l'âge de dix ans aurait certainement bien prit la chose.

- Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur son accoudoir, son poing sous le menton.

Integra n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Étais-ce elle, ou est-ce que son amie était devenue folle?

- Euh…allo la Terre appelle Angelika, t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit? Le plus sanguinaire! Ça ne te sonne pas une cloche? Ça ne te fait pas peur? Pour ta famille et toi?

- Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle nonchalamment, le menton sur le dos de sa main et regardant par la fenêtre. J'ai été aux côtés de créatures plus dangereuses qu'Alucard. Après des démons, des Shinigamis et des anges, plus rien ne m'effraie.

Elle en avait son voyage! Integra avait beaucoup de mal à intercepter les paroles de son amie et encore plus à la reconnaître. Elle qui avant était toujours joyeuse et souriante, était maintenant sérieuse et professionnelle dans son travail. Mais Integra ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, étant devenue elle-même comme ça.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut arrêter par Angelika qui se leva.

- Je vais voir ce que fait Raven. Je te laisse.

À mi-chemin d'être debout, Integra vit avec stupeur que le seul œil visible de la plus jeune la regarder, devenir subitement rouge flash et que son iris se rétracter comme ceux des chats…juste pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis Angelika sortie.

Integra se posait plus de questions que jamais. Pourquoi Angelika portait un cache-œil? C'était quoi cet œil luisant? Qu'avait-il bien put arriver ici? Que-ce passait-il en ce moment dans ce manoir? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout avait changée? Le séjour d'Integra serait un point d'interrogation.


	5. Les Ennemis s'Assemblent

Chapitre 5.

Les Ennemis s'Assemblent.

Nous nous retrouvons présentement à Rome. Une importante réunion se fessait dans le château du Vatican entre les plus puissants membres de Millenium et d'Iscariote. Une alliance se formait pour décimer Hellsing. Major et Maxwell dirigeraient les opérations, secondés par Doc et l'Aspirant Schrödinger, jeune garçon-chat.

- Écouter-moi tous, s'écria Maxwell. La goule que nous avons envoilée à Londres ne semble pas les avoir trop terrorisé. Les agents de Scotland Yard les ont tuées assez facilement. Et on apprend que la Reine a mis ses deux meilleurs agents pour élucider cette affaire. Comme vous avez pu deviner, il s'agit d'Integra Hellsing et d'une autre comtesse, Angelika Phantomhive, aussi appelée le Chat de la Reine. D'après nos infos, cette chère Integra Hellsing se trouverait au manoir Phantomhive, la propriété de la comtesse Phantomhive. Il ne se situe pas loin de Londres en Angleterre. Le mais, c'est que ce manoir abrite une famille de démons et des domestiques assez particuliers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial, ses domestiques?, demanda une vampire aux lunettes rondes et aux taches de rousseur armée d'un mousquet. Rip Van Winkle de son nom.

- Je vais répondre, dit Major. Le cuisinier était dans l'armée américaine et c'est un véritable as à ce servir d'une arme à feu. Tout comme la femme de chambre qui est dotée d'une vision surprenante. Elle était tueuse à gages. Rumeur qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de viseur pour abattre une cible, même à plus de cent mètres. Et pour finir, le jardinier, lui servait de cobaye à des expériences et est maintenant muni d'une force physique plus puissante que celle des titans.

- Et donc, dit le fameux Alexander Anderson. Vous souhaiteriez que nous éliminions les démons, les domestiques et Hellsing?

- Exactement, répondit Maxwell. Mais pendant que j'y pense Anderson. Ton cher vieil ennemi est également présent.

- Alucard!

- Dans le mille.

- Il sera un des principaux adversaires à tuer, dit Major. Mais je vous mets tous en garde contre le démon sang pur qu'il y a dans cette famille. Il s'appelle Sébastian Michaelis et il est extrêmement dangereux. À ma connaissance, il aurait terrassé le plus fort des Shinigamis, un ange et un bataillon complet de démons à lui tout seul.

- Nous ne sommes pas inquiets, s'écria une des subordonnées d'Iscariote qui était sous l'aile d'Anderson depuis son tout jeune âge, une fille blonde aux lunettes et armée de deux flingues nommée Heinkel Wolfe. Nous sommes tous protégés par Dieu qui veille sur nous comme le berger sur son troupeau.

Et tous les membres d'Iscariote s'écrièrent tous ensemble AMEN! Tous les monstres présents avaient tous acceptés de livrer ce combat et d'éradiquer Phantomhive et Hellsing. Anderson sera le chef de groupe.

Cette petite armée regroupait quelques membres d'Iscariote: Alexander Anderson, Heinkel Wolfe et Yumie Takagi, une sœur munie d'un katana. Et quelques-uns de Millenium: Joleen (Zorin) Blitz, une vampire à l'apparence androgyne aux pouvoirs illusoires, armée d'une grande faux, Alhambra Tubalcaine un vampire moustachu se battant avec des carte à jouer et le Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle. Plus une cinquantaine de goules de Millenium.

. . .

Revenons au manoir Phantomhive, il fessait pleine nuit. Angelika rajusta ces lunettes avant de descendre les marches de l'entrée. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Sébastian qui lui faisait un petit sourire forcé. Le lui rendant, la jeune femme s'évapora dans la noirceur des premières heures du matin. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à Londres pour aller voir leur médecin de famille, le Docteur Alberic, profitant de la nuit pour éviter de se faire surprendre par Integra qui dormait à point fermer à cette heure-ci.

Car en effet, les mêmes nausées que pendant son ancienne grossesse la martyrisaient. Mais au moins Sébastian ne virait pas cinglé. Ils s'étaient tous les deux pas sûrs, mais savait-on jamais, mieux valait avoir l'avis d'un spécialiste.

Angelika avait réussi à obtenir les coordonnés dans le bureau de Sébastian. Et c'est pour éviter d'être reconnue allant dans ce genre d'endroit qu'Angelika s'était habillée d'une robe noir et de lunettes. Ne perdant pas davantage de temps, elle fila à Londres.

Rendue à une rue de la clinique pour immortels située dans le quartier noir consacré à la magie noir de la capitale, Angelika tomba par malheur sur le Vicomte de Druitt.

- Comtesse Phantomhive, pourquoi n'avez-vous répondu à mon invitation?, s'écria-t-il.

Angelika, surprise par son apparition et le fait qu'il l'ait reconnue, surtout dans cette rue peu fréquentée et de mauvaise réputation, elle dû le tirer dans la ruelle d'à côté et lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- CHUT! Mais vous êtes malade! Si on me surprend ici, je suis fichue. Alors silence!

- Mm, une ruelle déserte et sombre…petite coquine va, murmura le Vicomte en prenant la main d'Angelika et en lui attrapant le menton comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Angelika lui dégagea la main d'un coup sec.

- Mais dîtes,…pourquoi êtes-vous dans ce genre de quartier?, demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Le Vicomte semblait à présent bien penaud.

- Et bien euh…je…je…je me promenais, voilà…je me promenais et je suis tombé par hasard sur cet endroit.

- Mais oui, par hasard, au beau milieu de la nuit ,en plein dans le quartier de Londres consacré à la magie noir. Est-ce que vous êtes au courant des rumeurs à votre sujet sur le fait que vous pratiqueriez la magie noir?

Là, le Vicomte était complètement scotché. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Angelika le laissa là et lui dit.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai à faire ailleurs.

- Ah oui, quoi, avec qui?, demanda le Vicomte ayant miraculeusement recouvré la voix.

- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires!, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction du Vicomte s'il apprenait que l'hypothèse de Sébastian s'avérait juste.

- Alors laissez-moi vous accompagner.

La jeune femme savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la partie. Et c'est en soupirant qu'elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

Une fois en face de la clinique, le Vicomte blêmit. Que pouvait bien faire la comtesse dans une clinique pour immortels? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'elle le tira à l'intérieur.

- Docteur Alberic, vous êtes là?, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

- Bienvenue comtesse, répondit Alberic en sortant de l'arrière-boutique. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Il lui fit un baisemain. J'espère que M. Michaelis et votre fille vont bien.

- Très bien, merci.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

Le docteur n'avait vraisemblablement pas aperçut la présence du Vicomte chez lui. Ce dernier trouvait que la comtesse et cet homme à la blanche toison étaient plutôt familiers. Et d'ailleurs, avait-il bien entendu qu'elle avait une fille ou c'était ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours?

- OH LÀ, TEMPS MORT! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris, vous êtes mère? Depuis quand?

- Je vais répondre madame. Pour faire court monsieur, depuis presque quatre ans. J'ai moi-même mit au monde son enfant. Et si je déduis bien madame, vous pensez que vous êtes de nouveau enceinte?

- Tout à fait et j'aurais bien besoin d'être sûre. Pourriez-vous me faire le test s'il-vous-plaît?

- Certainement, si vous voulez bien prendre place sur ma table…Monsieur, je vous prierais de sortir s'il-vous-plaît. Les secrets des démons ne doivent pas être révélés aux humains qui n'en sont pas digne.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, mais ne resta qu'une seconde pour entrevoir la pupille visible d'Angelika virée rouge. Effrayé de sa nature, il déguerpit aussi sec.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir œuvrer, soupira Alberic

- Vraiment discret, lui parler de l'existence des démons.

- Pardonnez-moi.

Puis aucun bruit ne se fit entendre à part celui d'Alberic qui fit sa prise de sang, celui du réchaud et de celui des vapeurs venant des feuilles couleur cendre. Cette même vapeur répéta l'histoire. Verte elle devint.

- Et bien, je ne vous apprendrez rien de nouveau comtesse. Vous connaissez la raison de l'indigo, déclara Alberic.

- Oui, je vous remercie, répliqua Angelika blasée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à ma famille. Bonne journée Docteur.

- Ce fut un plaisir. Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec votre deuxième enfant. Et sachez que ma porte vous est toujours ouverte, à vous et votre famille.

Angelika lui fit un signe de tête et se hâta de retourner au manoir pour le dire à Sébastian.

. . .

- Ça y est, un autre bébé, dit Sébastian en caressant les cheveux défaits d'Angelika alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le canapé. Tu comptes le dire quand à Raven?

- Quand le moment sera venu. Je ne me sens pas prête à l'annoncer à qui que ce soit d'autre pour l'instant, pas même à Integra. En attendant, je garderai le secret.

- Bien. Mais au fait, Angelika, est-ce que tu savais qu'Alucard est…

- Un vampire, oui je sais. Je l'ai vue de la fenêtre couvert de sang. Il a sans doute bu le sang d'un des animaux de la forêt.

- Oui, une biche. En tout cas, tant mieux si tu es déjà au courant. Ça compliquera moins les choses qu'elles ne le sont maintenant.

. . .

_(À suivre dans Lettres, Phantomhive and Hellsing, Partie 2)_


End file.
